


Perfect Places

by shoyousugar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private School, Cute, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Internalised Homophobia, New Years Eve, Romance, i love dima and edel siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: “You look at her like she’s your world.” Hilda said, smiling fondly.  “And do you really think that if you shoot your shot you’d miss?” Sylvain said, pretending to fire a gun with his hand.Dorothea is a student at Garreg Mach, a private school full of haughty teens. But there’s one haughty teen in particular that catches her eye.
Relationships: (background)Hilda Valentine Goneril/Marianne Von Edmund, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 75





	Perfect Places

Friends, feelings and opportunities.

They all come and go like the seasons.

Dorothea felt that high school was like a season, just one of those experiences you can chalk up as a life lesson for several things. Yet she’d always kind of liked her high school life. Her adoptive mother had enrolled her into Garreg Mach Academy as she had a close friend who was a professor here (meaning a slightly discounted fee for each term.)

At first, Dorothea thought ‘ _oh private school, pompous rich kids who are too narcissistic to actually care about anything_ ’. And she was right.

In a way.

In another way she was so, _so_ wrong. She’d met a lot of people she loved, people she would happily call her friends, people she... had mixed feelings about, in more ways than one. Those people just so happened to be men and, she was ashamed to admit it, women. She knew it wasn’t something to be ashamed of, but that was the problem with being taught in catholic schools, she was taught to be ashamed.

Dorothea’s heeled boots clicked off of the cobblestone with each step that she took, her hips and hair swaying in tandem, guys and girls taking glances at her as she strode through the school grounds. The way people looked at her didn’t bother her, in fact, it just meant that she could dazzle whoever she wanted without much trouble.

Although she didn’t play up on that as much as Hilda did, no Hilda used her looks to get everyone to do stuff for her, Dorothea used her looks to assure whoever she was after would fall hopelessly in love with her.

But Dorothea Arnault _did not do love_.

Love meant commitment and expectations, it meant always falling short somewhere because no matter who it is and how much you love each other, the expectations are always far too high to reach. Seriously, the last guys she dated said he ‘ _loved_ ’ her then expected her to be _OK_ with him going to one of those stupid house parties where they ply themselves with booze and drugs until they don’t know what year it is.

Expectations were... _scary_.  


But not _all_ expectations.

She recently took up fencing, it was one of the many clubs the school offered and she figured it would make for some good exercise. Dorothea was expected to turn up for practice four times a week, and that was an expectation she could live up to.

She twisted her body around, the air strangely cool as she walked into the locker room. She always made sure to come a few minutes earlier than everyone else, that way she would be tempted to let her eyes linger for a little too long when everyone was getting changed out of their uniforms.

“You’re early.”

Dorothea froze in her path, jumping a little at the sudden familiar voice. She turned to see Edelgard, the captain of the fencing team and most importantly, one of her best friends, standing just behind her. She had a soft smile on her face, clutching her rucksack over her shoulder. She wore her usual uniform, a long sleeved shirt, a vest and skirt. It didn’t mean she didn’t look cute in it-

“Sorry, I just thought I’d get ahead of the game and be here early.” Dorothea said sheepishly, her plan had been foiled, she had to play it off now. Thankfully, Edelgard’s locker was directly behind her, which meant she couldn’t look at her unless she made the effort to turn and see. Which she wouldn’t do, it was usually just innocent glances, she wasn’t a creep like Sylvain.

“Maybe you should be the captain instead.” Edelgard chuckled. The two of them walked to their opposing lockers. The locker room was filled with the sounds of dials being twisted, locker doors being opened and the rustle of fabric from both of their bags. “If I ever beat you in practice, I’ll consider impeaching you.” Dorothea joked, followed by the soft sound of Edelgard giggling that began to loop in Dorothea’s mind.

Okay, maybe she has a _little crush_ , she’ll admit it, _it’s normal_.

“Do you think Hilda will come today, or do you think she has another _mysterious_ illness that Marianne will have to tell us about?” Edelgard continued their conversation, the only thing filling the silence between answers was the sound of both of them fiddling with their uniforms, trying to get out of them. Dorothea heard the distinct sound of Edelgard’s vest sliding off, Dorothea shook off her blazer as well.

“She always turns up to watch Marianne practice though, supporting her girlfriend _is_ what she does.”

“When she should be practicing herself.”

“It could be worse, she could be like Claude who only watches practice because he has the hots for the professor.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Edelgard groaned which only spurred on Dorothea. “What is it that weirds you out? The memory of his drunk speech about his wet dream about the professor or the-“

“Don’t keep listing things, they’re _all_ horrifying.” Edelgard laughs melodically, each sound the girl made was music to Dorothea’s ears. Her laughs most of all, because they almost felt like they were exclusively for her. She finished zipping up her jacket, took a breath, and spun around. Only to be slightly surprised that Edelgard had turned around at the same time as her.

Dorothea smiled bashfully and sat down on the bench at her side, Edelgard seeming to mimic her every move. “Y’know, at least Claude knows what his type is.” Dorothea said confidently, although internally she was having a moment of conflict about what her own type was. “And what would his type be then?” Edelgard said dryly.

“Hot women years older than him.” Dorothea smirked “What’s your type Edie?” Edelgard tilted her head to the side and pouted as if she was lost in thought. “Honestly, I’ve never really thought about it before.” Edelgard averted her gaze to the door and Dorothea twisted her eyebrows, unsatisfied with that answer.

“You must like _something_ specific.” Dorothea prodded further, convinced she could get something out of the other girl. Edelgard turned her attention back to Dorothea, quirking her eyebrow up and her smile only half revealing her pearly whites. “I honestly don’t have a type.” Edelgard leaned down on her hand, looking quite charming in the moment “If I like you, _I like you_ , don’t complicate it.”

Dorothea flinched a little, she felt a small heat began to creep up to her cheeks, but she willed it to go away in hopes of retaining her composure. She felt like Edelgard’s words had went straight to her heart, settling in her mind before sending her straight to cloud nine. Surely, it could be that simple... could it? What about standards? The morals behind who you were dating? Did all of that really mean nothing?

“What’re you giving me that look for?” Edelgard giggled. Dorothea shook her head. “No reason, I just didn’t expect that answer.” She chalked it up to Edelgard being completely different from anyone she’d ever really met before coming to this school. Edelgard bounced up and practically danced over to the door connecting to the gym hall. “Should we get started?” She said happily, one hand on the door handle, waiting for Dorothea’s permission to open it. Dorothea nodded and followed after her.

Edelgard was like no other person she’d met before this school. She was smart, ambitious, confident, and as cute as they come.

Dorothea only had a _little_ crush on her. Just a _tiny_ one. 

* * *

Practice was gruelling, it usually was when she was up against Edelgard and Petra, their talent with a sword far surpassing her own. But today wasn’t like usual, she was up against Marianne, _who was kicking her ass_. She heard the clanging of blades next to her and turned to see Edelgard perfectly parry Petra’s blade. She felt a jab to her stomach. 

“That’s my girl!” Hilda yelled from the benches, both of her hands waving in the air. “I thought your wrist was broken?” Professor Byleth said, eyeing Hilda suspiciously. Hilda’s eyes widened in realisation and she grabbed her wrist “Ahhhh, it hurts so much, but I’ll push through the pain for Marianne.” She feigned a wince and shook her head a little to add to her act. 

Byleth merely chuckled and rolled her eyes before pointing to Petra who was in the middle of slashing at Edelgard. “Petra, I told you to try aim for the torso, it’s the largest target.” 

“But it is a tactic from Brigid that I am doing the bringing to Fódlan.”

Byleth rolled her eyes “Five minute break guys.” She sighed. Claude jumped up from his place on the bench “Hey Teach, would you mind giving me some pointers-“

“Claude go sit down, if you want to start fencing go to the boys team.”

“But your dads scary!”

“My da- _Jeralt_ , isn’t scary, he’s just strict.”

Claude conceded with a whine before flopping down onto the floor where he stood. The girls just giggled at him as they began to stretch their muscles, finally getting out of the positions they had been stuck in for the last half hour. Marianne walked over to Hilda, who was dragging Claude from the middle of the floor to the benches.

Petra walked over to Mercedes, who was the only one who hadn’t been practicing due to Hilda sitting out. Dorothea watched them all walking their separate ways as she pulled off her mask, shaking her hair out, her brown locks cascading around her head. She brought her hand up to ruffle through the mess to make it a little more presentable for the time being.

She turned her head to see Edelgard staring at her, holding her mask in her hands, her own white hair had been pulled back into a pony but was still messy due to the mask. Dorothea smiled brightly, the hand in her hair instinctively moving to wave at the other girl. Edelgard blinked herself out of whatever trance she was in and blushed, before smiling sheepishly.

“I guess there _is_ someone who can beat you after all huh?” Dorothea giggled and threw her thumb in Petra’s direction. Edelgard giggled back “I thought she was going to take my head off a few times.” She smirked and gestured towards Marianne “You can’t judge me, you had your ass handed to you.”

The two girls laughed at each other, the moment barely lasting. “I guess we both have room to improve then.” Dorothea smiled solemnly, which Edelgard must’ve caught onto as she furrowed her brow at the brunette. “Why don’t you let me help you? I could help with your stance.” Edelgard smirked.

“What’s _wrong_ with my stance?” Dorothea pouted. Edelgard took a few steps forward until she was standing only a few inches from Dorothea. “For a start, you could stand to stop focusing on me when I’m not your opponent.” Edelgard laughed lightheartedly. Dorothea blushed and giggled, averting her gaze from Edelgard out of embarrassment. “I thought I could copy some of your moves.” She pouted.

“Okay ladies, let’s get back to it, this’ll be your free time to practice instead of a all out sparring match.” Byleth boomed across the gym hall whilst not once taking her eyes up from her phone. “Hey teach, who you texting?” Claude yelled confidently. Byleth raised her eyebrow at him and placed one hand on her hip, swaying to the side confidently. “I’m texting my fiancé if you must know.” She said.

Claude made a strangled noise, before Hilda burst out laughing and began clapping as she fell to the side from laughter. “Again Hilda, your wrist is supposed to be broken, how are you clapping?” Byleth grinned. “S-Sorry professor, it’s just too funny.” She managed to choke out through her laughs.

Dorothea chuckled at their antics before turning her attention back to Edelgard. “Would you mind helping me out a little?” Dorothea beamed, hoping her most charming smile would convince her. But Edelgard didn’t need to be convinced by that, although that just seemed to spur her on more from the sounds of it.

“Of course! Here let me show you how to get into a better stance.”

“Again Edie, _that hurts._ ”

“S-Sorry.” Edelgard choked out before getting herself into a stance where one leg was forward and the other was back, her arm thrust forward with the blade in her hand. Dorothea narrowed her eyes and copied Edelgard’s pose to the fullest. Although the white haired girl didn’t look too convinced.

Edelgard stepped towards her and, as Dorothea would’ve hoped, wrapped her arms around her to try and direct her hands on. Dorothea’s heart fluttered, it was like in all the plays and operas she’s saw, where the love interest teaches the other how to do something but it’s very up close and personal.

Edelgard took Dorothea’s arm and pointed it forward and used her other hand to position Dorothea’s other arm just next to her waist. “Take another step forward with your.. left leg.” Edelgard instructed, Dorothea did as she was told. “Perfect, this means it’ll be faster for you to move forward to try score a point.” Edelgard still lingered around Dorothea. 

“Ah, I think I get it.” Dorothea commented, experimentally taking a step forward and thrusting her arm, causing Edelgard to take a step back to let her try it out. She glided backward and forward, with all the poise, grace and elegance of a dancer, her feet barely making a sound as she moved on the blue crash mats. 

“I wish I could move like that.” 

“Like what?”

“Like you- you’re so fast and... _majestic_? Yeah, I think that’s the word.” Edelgard giggled to herself as she noted Dorothea’s movements. Dorothea spun around and half smirked “I appreciate that after you judged my stance so harshly.” She chuckled. “I wasn’t that harsh-“

The two of them jumped at the sound of the door being swung open, the door audibly banging off of the wall. They both turned to see Dimitri striding into the gym hall. “El! I need your assistance!” He boomed with a bright smile on his face. Edelgard folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, watching as he proudly marched towards her, gripping his phone in his hands. He held the screen up towards Edelgard with two outfits on the screen. “Which one should I wear tomorrow?” He continued to smile, hoping his step-sibling would help him with his plight. 

Edelgard shook her head and looked genuinely bewildered “I don’t know, I like them both but I can barely find an outfit for myself.” Dorothea giggled quietly next to her, finding her confusion endearing. Dimitri rolled his eyes and pointed his phone towards Dorothea. 

“What’s your thoughts Dorothea?” He said politely, his smile never faltering. Dorothea pouted and tilted her head to the side, Edelgard hadn’t lied, both of his outfits were quite nice. A shirt with a sweater on top and plaid pants, she noticed both outfits were basically the same except a different colour. She pointed at the one with the blue plaid pants “This one is the best.” 

Dimitri threw the hand that wasn’t holding the phone in the air and cheered. “We should get Dorothea to pick your outfit as well, after all she does have an _excellent_ fashion sense!” Dimitri commented, his happy tone practically screaming for Edelgard to agree with him. And honestly, so was Dorothea. 

“Actually, I think it’d be cute if you wore the opposite colours as Dimitri.” Dorothea tilted her head towards Edelgard who raised her eyebrows at the idea. Dimitri beamed at Edelgard, silently chanting ’please’ over and over again. Edelgard relented with a sigh “That actually does sound like a good idea, would you mind coming over tomorrow to help me with it?” She said to Dorothea. 

Dorothea nodded her head. “Of course, I’ll take off before you leave-“

“Wait, aren’t you coming?!” Dimitri said distraughtly. Dorothea blinked, a gesture that indicated for Dimitri to continue. “It’s Claude’s New Year’s Eve party.” Edelgard answered for him, but also looked confused about how Dorothea could have possibly forgotten. The brunette slapped her hand over her forehead “ _Shit_ , I forgot.” she whined.

“Okay ladies lets wrap it up, go get changed!” Byleth yelled. 

Dimitri jumped before quickly saying goodbye and running off back to his own gym. Whilst all the girls quickly began walking off to the changing rooms, Edelgard and Dorothea began to pack away the crash mats and equipment. 

Like before, both of them were the only ones in the changing rooms. 

“So the party,” Edelgard spoke “you’re going right?” Dorothea thought about it as she buttoned her shirt, an outfit wasn’t a problem, but knowing stingy Claude it would be a ‘ _bring your own booze_ ’ party. Which also wasn’t a problem, but Manuela’s wrath if Dorothea came home drunk (after stealing her alcoholic) would be... ironic and hypocritical at best. 

“Manuela doesn’t really _approve_ of me drinking.” 

“You can stay at my place afterwards.” 

“ _Really_?” Dorothea said, twisting her head around to look at Edelgard out of pure astonishment. She hadn’t expected that answer. “Yeah, you can come over, help me pick my outfit, we’ll have fun at the party then come back to my place.” Edelgard rhymed off the next days events. 

“Oh and one more thing.” Edelgard said before turning around to meet Dorothea with a smile “Can you do my makeup for me?”

Dorothea grinned. 

* * *

“So just one more time, for good measure-“

“Edie, you look gorgeous, stop stressing out.” 

“Okay... thank you.” Edelgard let out a small sigh followed by a smile. Dorothea scanned her one more time, she’d chosen for Edelgard to wear a white t-shirt with a red plaid skirt, her hair pulled back into a high pony. Her makeup was adorable, the red & black eyeliner with the red lipstick made her look better than usual. 

Dorothea hopped up and looked over herself in the mirror. She wore a cord, pink jumpsuit, her makeup also matching her outfit with sparkly pink eyelids glossy lips that were a darker shade than the colour of the outfit she wore. She ruffled her hair at the front, the strands falling back down perfectly, creating curtains around her head. 

She fiddled with her hooped earrings in the mirror, her eyes wandering to see Edelgard looking at her in the reflection, she smiled and the other girl smiled back. “ _Dorothea, you look gorgeous, stop stressing out._ ” Edelgard mimicked Dorothea’s voice mockingly. 

Dorothea giggled and spun around, picking up one of the discarded makeup brushes on the desk and tossing it at Edelgard. Edelgard giggled and picked it up throwing it back at her. Dorothea ducked out of the way as the door behind her opened, she heard the brush snack off of someone and turned to see Dimitri paused in the doorframe after being hit in the face from the brush. 

Dorothea put her hands over her mouth to try and hide her laughs, whilst Edelgard openly bellowed. Dimitri bashfully picked up the brush and placed it back on the desk. “Sylvain’s here to pick us up, I’m guessing you’re both ready to leave.” He said, leaning against the desk. “Perfect, I can annoy him on the way there.” Dorothea smirked. 

The three of them departed downstairs, climbing into Sylvain’s car, Sylvain looked in awe once Dorothea sat in the seat behind him. He turned in his seat to look at her. “ _Dorothea_! Looking breathtaking as always,” he winked ”How wonderful of you to join us!” Dorothea winked back “Well you know, I’m not the only beauty in the car.” She threw her thumb in Edelgard’s general direction “look, I made her more stunning than usual.” 

The white haired girl blushed and bit her lip, the white of her teeth greatly contrasting with the matte red on her lips. “That she is, truly Dorothea, you’ve achieved a feat I didn’t comprehend as possible.” Sylvain spoke with his flowery language and kind tone, yet Dorothea knew it was all an act, an act that the two of them put on so well when they were together. 

They were good friends, but a terrible combination at the same time. 

“You would both be an incredibly attractive couple wouldn’t you?” Sylvain winked, and Dorothea paused for a moment assessing what he said. She hadn’t expected that coming from him at all. She’d have to inquire further later. Dimitri’s eyes widened as he sat down in the front seat. “Y-You two are a couple?!” He exclaimed. Clearly he’d only caught the tail end of that sentence. 

Edelgard flushed red and hid her face in her hands, shaking it profusely. “No, Sylvain’s just teasing because he’s a dick.” Edelgard said, her voice muffled through her hands. Dorothea laughed and punched the back of his chair. “You heard the lady, _shut up Sylvain_.” Dorothea and Sylvain laughed at each other. Dorothea laughed as a warning and Sylvain laughed out of sheer fear of what she would do. 

Dimitri just looked between them all in confusion. 

* * *

Once they got inside Claude’s house, the four of them divided up the alcohol that Sylvain had procured for them. Dimitri and Sylvain took off with a case of beers each, whilst Edelgard and Dorothea both had a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka to share between them. 

Dorothea had lost Edelgard about a half hour ago, and was currently sitting on the sofa whilst Hilda tugged Marianne onto her knee on her left, and Sylvain casually lounged to her right. The brunette was stuck in amongst them, sipping her wine straight from the bottle. Sylvain leaned down to whisper in Dorothea’s ear “So, is there something going on between you and Edel or?” Dorothea shook her head. 

“No, we’re just friends.” Dorothea said dryly, taking another swig from her bottle. Hilda slapped her arm, causing Dorothea to recoil from the sharp pain. “You’re _not_ serious are you?!” Hilda screeched whilst absentmindedly running her hand up and down Marianne’s back. “Y-Yeah, we’re just friends.” Dorothea said, surprised by Hilda’s reaction. 

Dorothea couldn’t fathom why the two of them were so baffled. Sure, maybe they knew of Dorothea’s _mini_ crush on the girl... maybe not so mini but that part didn’t matter. What mattered was why they were so confused. Edelgard was a prestigious girl, who was definitely going places. Dorothea could only cling onto her current talents. If she was with someone like Edelgard... she’d just slow her down. 

Hilda rolled her eyes and downed a shot that someone handed to her. “You look at her like she’s your world.” Hilda said, smiling fondly.“And do you really think that if you shoot your shot you’d miss?” Sylvain said, pretending to fire a gun with his hand “Besides, _Dimitri_ told me-“ he received a smack from Hilda. 

Dorothea payed them no mind as they began to squabble. She only guzzled her wine, clinging to it like it was her lifeline. Until moments later, white haired and gorgeous was reaching her hand out to her, saying something she couldn’t quite hear due to the people at either side to her squabbling, and guiding her by the hand out to the hallway where it was quieter. 

Edelgard stopped and leaned against the wall, Dorothea doing the same. “You looked like you needed saving.” Edelgard said, smiling at her, Dorothea saw that the smile was full of affection and clung to that for just a moment. “I did, thanks, but where’d _you_ get off to?” Dorothea asked curiously, eyeing Edelgard’s bottle in her hand only to see it was almost empty. 

Edelgard blushed and looked down at her feet bashfully. “I was talking to Lindhardt-“

“Oh god, was it one of his deep talks?” 

“Yeah but... I feel a little better after talking to him.” She said confidently, finding the strength to look back up at Dorothea. The brunette smiled at her and tilted her head to the side “Oh?” Edelgard paused for a moment, looking as if she was contemplating her next move. Dorothea didn’t mind that. 

“ ** _El_**!” 

Both girls turned to see Dimitri walking over, tugging on Edelgard’s wrist “We should get some pictures while we can!” Edelgard looked back at Dorothea apologetically. The brunette shook her head “It’s fine, come find me before midnight.” She winked, Edelgard blushed and only nodded in response before being dragged off by her step-brother. 

Dorothea sighed and walked through to the kitchen, sitting on the countertop as she watched everyone, drunk and fumbling around her. She watched Hilda saunter in, her hips swaying as she walked, she stood in front of Dorothea and leaned over. She pressed her hands down onto the counter at either side of Dorothea’s legs and looked up at her. 

“What’s going on with you?” Hilda said in a low whisper. Dorothea shook her head and took a drink from her bottle. Hilda rolled her eyes “C’mon, you can tell me! I’m at least _a little_ better at supporting you than that douche in there.” Hilda threw her thumb towards Sylvain who was currently trying (and failing) to chat to Bernadetta. 

“I suppose I just feel a little... lost.” 

“Lost?” 

“Can I ask you something?” Dorothea said suddenly, surprising Hilda and herself. Hilda nodded, willing to answer. “Do you ever... feel _wrong_ about dating Marianne?” Dorothea asked, feeling nervous when Hilda’s eyes widened at the question. “Like, internalised homophobia?”

“Actually, never mind, it was stupid-“

“No, no, it’s fine! I get why you’re asking though...” Hilda mumbled that last part “I’ve never felt ashamed about being gay, there’s nothing wrong with it, I _love_ Marianne and if any god or goddess has a problem with that I’ll kick their ass!” 

Dorothea giggled and looked down at her bottle of wine, tracing the lid with her finger. Her eyes ended up wandering to the other side of the kitchen, where she saw Edelgard smiling as she got pictures took with Petra and Lysithea. She smiled at how happy she looked. 

“My turn to ask a question now!” Hilda poked her finger into Dorothea’s cheek. The brunette laughed and nodded for her to continue as she took a drink from her bottle again, now successfully finishing the entire bottle of wine. “What do you like about her- Edelgard?” 

Dorothea shrugged, and pretended to think about it, really she didn’t have to. “Well for a start, she’s gorgeous-“

“A strange comment for _just-a-friend_ to make-“

“Shut up!... what else...” she pretended to swipe her hair out of her face in order to glance over at Edelgard again “she’s really smart, like _insanely_ , extremely ambitious and with the talent to back it up. She’s kind, nice and...” Dorothea trailed off, realising she was staring at her now. 

Hilda smirked crookedly “ _You love her..?_ ” she said quietly. Dorothea smiled and looked down at her hands, shaking her head “Yeah well... I _don’t do_ love.” Hilda sighed “You won’t know till you try, you’re all the things that Edelgard is and a little bit more.” Dorothea looked up at Hilda, surprised from the praise “So please, just give it a shot, yeah?” Hilda said. 

“But there’s one other problem-“

“You’re a raging bisexual with internalised homophobia issues, me and Sylvain worked that out months ago, no ones gonna hate you for dating a girl.” Hilda snorted a laugh and pointed directly to Claude, who stood a few feet away. “I mean look at him, he’s been trying to fuck our professor for two years!” 

“Why am _I_ being brought up?!” 

“‘Cause you have a thing for milfs and I’m trying to teach Dorothea to accept and love herself!” 

Claude blinked a few times before walking over and leaning in towards Dorothea, his mischievous eyes scanning the room as he placed his face next to hers. “Who are you trying to fuck? I’ll help you out-“ Dorothea laughed and pushed his face away, a bright red blush dusted across her cheeks. Claude laughed and walked off, knowing his job was done. 

“ _Please_ don’t tell Sylvain.” Dorothea said looking down at Hilda pleadingly. The pink haired girl smirked evilly “Sure, but only if you kiss Edelgard at midnight-“

“That’s _so_ cringey-“

“It’s New Year’s Eve tradition!” Hilda argued, slapping Dorothea’s leg. Dorothea rolled her eyes and opened up her vodka bottle, stealing one last glance towards Edelgard and her radiant smile. 

“Sure, why not.” 

* * *

Dorothea half regretted the vodka as she sat outside Claude’s house, the world spinning around her, and midnight was only a half hour away now. 

Dorothea glanced back inside, watching the ongoing party through the window. She watched as Claude carried Hilda, bridal style, as they both sang along to dancing queen. It was their anthem and a great way to round off the night was a ABBA singalong starring those two. She saw Edelgard, who had one of Dimitri’s arms tossed over his shoulder, helping him walk. 

Dorothea knew there were better ways to round off the night... 

“Dorothea? Are you alright?” 

The brunette turned to see Petra walking towards her, albeit her vision was blurry, but she knew it was Petra by the familiar lilt in the girls voice. “ _Hey Petra~~_ ” she sang, lifting her arm up to wave to her, falling back due to her dizziness. Petra panicked and reached down, catching her before she smacked off of the metal railings of the stairs. 

“Are you being the drunk?” 

“Just a _little_ , don’t worry.” 

“But you are doing the swaying?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine!” Dorothea insisted whilst clinging onto Petra’s arm like her life depended on it. Petra laughed and sat down next to her, making sure to try and position her against the railing so that she could sit on her own. 

**25 Minutes Left**

Sylvain walked out, leaning against the railing and laughing aloud. “What a rare sight to see you this drunk Dorothea, I can assure that your hangover tomorrow will be all but splendid!” He said, shaking his head dramatically. “Sylvain! Have you saw my lovely Edie around?” Dorothea asked, waving her hand at him. 

“Actually yes, she was looking for you, but right now she’s placing her brother in Mercedes’ capable hands, I’ll go get her.”

“You’re the best-“ she hiccuped “-Sylvain!”

Petra sat with her until Edelgard walked outside a few minutes later, Sylvain joining her again. Edelgard laughed and let out a sigh, thanking Petra as she left Dorothea and went back inside. Edelgard took Petra’s place, except she placed the brunettes arm around her shoulder and lifted her up to her feet, placing her hand on her waist to secure her. 

“Guess we’re checking out early, mind if you drive us Sylvain?-“ 

“ _Nooooo_ , lets go dance with Claude and Hilda!” Dorothea protested, her head drunkenly falling onto Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard giggled and rubbed Dorothea’s arm reassuringly. “You can barely stand on your own never mind dance.” She said, gaining an exaggerated pout from Dorothea. 

“Fine let’s go..” Dorothea whined and Sylvain helped to pack her into the car, whilst Edelgard ran back inside to inform Claude that her and Dorothea were leaving so he wouldn’t worry. 

**20 Minutes Left**

Edelgard sat in the back seat with Dorothea, petting her hair whilst Dorothea pressed her head against hers. Dorothea couldn’t describe what she was feeling in this moment, but she knew she liked it. She threw her arm over Edelgard, pulling her in to hug her. “Y’know I think you’re _amazing_ right?” The brunette smiled. 

Edelgard blushed “Y-You do?” She spluttered out. Dorothea didn’t know why she sounded shocked. “Yeah! I mean, besides you taking care of me right now, you do so much daily!” Dorothea praised, sounding excited to tell Edelgard her thoughts. Sylvain looked at her in the rear view mirror and smirked.

“Like what?”

“Like earlier when you saved me from an embarrassing conversation with ginger,” Dorothea kicked Sylvian’s chair “And, I figured out that it was you who always puts a spare pen on my desk in case I forget one for class.”

“How-“

“Because you use a specific pen brand.” 

Edelgard blushed. 

The car came to a halt and Sylvain undid his seatbelt. “Okay ladies, need any help getting upstairs?” 

“I’ve got her,” Edelgard said as she heaved Dorothea out of the backseat of the car “Thanks Sylvain!” Sylvain drove off as Edelgard carried Dorothea upstairs to her apartment.

**15 Minutes Left**

Dorothea giggled uncontrollably as Edelgard placed her down in the bed before moving to open the balcony door for some air. “Isn’t there anything else to drink in here?” Dorothea groaned, throwing herself onto her back. Edelgard smiled softly and shook her head “I think you’ve had enough, besides,” Edelgard searched through Dorothea’s bag for her pyjamas before tossing them at the brunette. “I think you should get changed.” 

Dorothea smiled back and happily indulged her by fulfilling her request. She slowly unbuttoned her jumpsuit, watching from the corner of her eye as Edelgard blushed and turned to look out over the balcony. Dorothea stood shakily and shook off her jumpsuit, standing only in her underwear now. 

Edelgard glanced back to see what Dorothea was doing, before quickly turning away as she blushed deeper. Dorothea giggled and placed a hand on her hip “Like what you see?” The wink was evident in her tone. “Umm, _y-yes- **n-no!**_ \- I mean-“

“ _Relax_ Edie, I’m just teasing.” Dorothea giggled as she slipped her nightie over her head, watching as Edelgard’s shoulders sagged a little. “Aren’t you gonna get changed too?” Dorothea asked, trying her best to walk over to the balcony with Edelgard without stumbling even slightly. 

“I’ll get changed later, I just want to make sure you’re all right first.” Edelgard smiled brightly, leaning her hand on her hand. It was Dorothea’s turn to blush now and although she didn’t know it, she was falling forward. Edelgard reacted quickly, gripping her hips to keep Dorothea balanced, causing both of them to laugh. Dorothea reached out and wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s neck to hold herself up. 

“I can’t believe another year’s over...” Edelgard sighed sadly, looking out over the partying city below. Dorothea tilted her head to the side “What’s up?” The brunette asked, idly playing with Edelgard’s hair, her liquid courage spurring her on. Edelgard smiled sadly at her. 

**10 Minutes Left**

“Why is it, that when you could be with anyone you wanted right now, you let me drag you back here?” 

“Because I’m extremely drunk and I already agreed to stay with you tonight?”

Edelgard chuckled. “No, I know that, but you could’ve blown me off and went with some guy- _or girl_... I don’t know...” Edelgard turned her attention back to the city below, and Dorothea knew no one down there had the same butterflies in their stomach as Dorothea right now. “Because you’re amazing and...” Dorothea gulped. 

Edelgard looked at her, her eyes wide, seemingly excited, waiting for Dorothea to finish. 

“Edie I need to tell you something...” Dorothea said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, all of the fear and anxiety beginning to bubble in her stomach. Edelgard scanned her face, beginning to look worried. “What is it?” Edelgard gulped as well. 

Dorothea took a shaky breath, the tears beginning to flow, ruining her makeup. “I’ve _never_ felt like this about anyone before,” she couldn’t look at Edelgard “and I know it’s _wrong_ but, I couldn’t just keep this inside anymore.” 

She looked up at Edelgard this time, not knowing how to feel about Edelgard holding the same expression except now adorning a huge blush. “Edie I really like you, and please if you don’t feel the same just tell me, I don’t want to ruin anything.” She gulped again, Edelgard expression unfaltering. 

The tears kept flowing and she suddenly felt very embarrassed. “ _Please, say something._ ”

”I really like you too, there’s no need to over complicate it by thinking it’s wrong.” She smiled, gripping tightly onto Dorothea’s waist. “ _But why me?_ ”

“Wha-“

“You could have anyone, _why me?_ ”

**5 Minutes Left**

Dorothea chuckled dryly. “ _Clearly_ you haven’t met yourself, because you are _so_ different-“ Edelgard was crying as well now “-and so much better than everyone else. The white haired girl giggled and looked down before attempting to lock eyes with the brunette again. 

“I can barely do my own makeup.”

“Which is cute and endearing.”

“I can be _really_ bossy and pushy in class and in fencing.”

“Which is your way of pushing everyone to do better because you love and believe in the people around you.”

“I have a lot of... _baggage_.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Dorothea smiled sweetly through her tears. Edelgard’s hand instinctively moved to cup Dorothea’s cheek and tangle the other in her hair, desperate to show any affection back. “You’re amazing too Dorothea...” she said breathlessly. The brunette’s eyebrows perked up. 

“It’s just- _you’re so- I- ugh_!” Edelgard groaned in annoyance of herself and before Dorothea knew it her lips were pressed against Edelgard’s. The white haired girl’s eyes clamped shut, her hand gripping the back of Dorothea’s head, desperate to deepen their kiss. The brunette couldn’t say she was much better. Her hands roamed over Edelgard’s arms, her neck, her cheeks, her hair. 

She felt light. _Relieved_. 

They could hear the clock striking midnight in the background, the entire world below celebrating the new year, the fireworks going off above them and lit up their features for each other to enjoy. 

The both pulled back, breathless, giggling until they caught their breath. 

“I love you!” “I love you!”

They both blurted out at the same time. Only for them to realise what they’d both said and laugh hysterically at how they’d said it in unison. Dorothea couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face as she held Edelgard’s waist now. 

“I love you, and I think you’re gorgeous, and I think you’re so smart and I... I think I’m gonna be sick.” Dorothea turned away and bent over, vomiting onto the balcony floor, only alcohol coming up from her stomach. 

“Dorothea!” Edelgard said, panic stricken. She grabbed Dorothea, helping her to her en-suite bathroom before she spewed again. She succeeded without Dorothea throwing up on the way there. 

They spent the night with Dorothea throwing up in Edelgard’s toilet bowl, and Edelgard rubbing her back and running her hands through her hair to soothe her. 

* * *

Dorothea woke the next morning, lying on her side, her head spinning and her stomach churning. Although, there were two arms wrapped around her, her back pressed flush against Edelgard’s form, the white haired girls soft snores the only sound she hears. 

She twisted gently in Edelgard’s arms, careful not to wake her. The world spun around her and her head stung, but knowing Edelgard was here with her was a comfort to Dorothea. 

Dorothea smiled at how cute she looked when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, like a kitten really. She gently swept a piece of hair out of Edelgard’s face and placed a kiss upon her lips. Edelgard smiled when she did so, giving away that she wasn’t as asleep as she once thought. 

“How’s your hangover?” 

“Awful, thanks for asking.” 

“Hmmm.. suppose you wouldn’t want to go for breakfast with me then?” Edelgard smirked, as she groggily began to sit up. Dorothea pouted and used what little strength she had to drag Edelgard back into bed by the waist. “Nope, no way are you ditching me!” She giggled, pressing a kiss to the back of Edelgard’s neck. 

Edelgard relented and let Dorothea pepper kisses over her, before the brunette straddled her waist, kissing her on the lips now. Edelgard leaned into it, letting the kiss grow deeper and fervent. 

Her door swung open “El, do you know where-“

Dimitri paused in the doorway, both girls looking back at him, slightly mortified. Dimitri frowned and furrowed his brow “ _Why didn’t you tell me you were both dating!_ ” He complained. Edelgard smiled sheepishly.

“It only happened when we got back last night Dima, you’re the first to know.” Dorothea said sweetly and Dimitri’s eyes lit up. “ _Really?!_ That’s fantastic! I’ll leave you both alone then!” He said before closing the door back over, they could both hear him bolting through the apartment. 

The two girls giggled before Dorothea leaned back down to kiss her again, both of them melting into it. 

Friends, feelings, opportunities. 

They all come and go like the seasons. 

Edelgard has been all three to Dorothea, and in the end she got what she wanted. 

Even if she was unsure on whether or not everyone thought it was wrong, it felt right to Dorothea.

Maybe she _did_ do love... _just this once_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy new year! I wanted to end the year with some fluff of my favs because I’m hopelessly in love with them. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed reading and have a great year when it comes!


End file.
